


It's Only Two Years

by KurtbastianIsForever



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Boy Blaine, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Humor, Kurtbastian Ending, M/M, Nerd Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianIsForever/pseuds/KurtbastianIsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel only cares about his grades, becoming a Broadway legend, and surviving his bullies at Mckinley. He doesn't care about romance and doesn't need a boyfriend until he's 35. But transferring to Dalton and being constantly harassed by bad boy Blaine and asshole Sebastian is suddenly squeezed into his life plan without his consent. At least it's only for two more years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note

Okay, so I recently deleted my fic, Two More Years, because I didn't like how I started the story. That and I had a bunch of good ideas for the story, but the only way most of them would work is if I started off from scratch....so I did.

Not to worry though, a lot of things have stayed the same. Blaine is still going to be a cocky asshole, Sebastian is still going to be a more mellow cocky asshole, and Kurt is still going to be a really sassy nerd. The only real thing I've changed is the fact that this

story is going to have Kurtbastian ending and I made Kurt and Santana best friends. Oh, and it's still going to be the longest fic I will ever write. So, without further ado, enjoy!


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to start. Hope you like it! Also, chapters will be way longer than this, I promise.

Blaine sat inside his dorm room, on his bed, with his legs spread out in front of him. For him, it had been a long day and he was more than happy to be relaxing at the moment.

In his room, he was no longer victim to be yelled at by teachers in the hallway for skipping class or groping some random guy's ass. 

It wasn't like he wanted to go to Dalton in the first place, his parents had made him go there. He knows he's always been a difficult kid.....well, more than difficult....so his his parents sent him to Dalton in hopes that in two years he would come back a changed and better kid. He knew it was useless, he wasn't one to listen to stupid rules any way.

And he knew that even if he broke a rule that would normally get anyone in the school expelled, he wouldn't get kicked out because his stupid uncle was the headmaster. His uncle made sure that Blaine would stay in the school no matter what rules he broke or how much he was sure he wouldn't change. It was aggravating all the more to know he couldn't be thrown out.

Sometimes he would tell himself that he only had to put up with all this crap for two years, but he found that telling himself that would result in it feeling like two years was a very long time. It was starting to get to the point where Blaine would think of running away to another state or something.

He sighed tiredly and sat at his desk, looking down at the homework in front of him. He didn't have much else to do and he had given up not turning his work in since all it did was give him detention. 

He picked up a pencil and started writing his essay.

"For someone who loves being such a bad boy, you sure like to get your homework done." 

Blaine rolled his eyes and faced his roommate, Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian was the only person in the school that Blaine didn't hate and lust after. Which was kind of ironic given the fact that Sebastian was indeed one of the most hated students in the whole school.

He was the richest, smartest, most irritating boy at Dalton and if it wasn't for his personality, would probably be the most popular. Him being hated by everyone is what caused him and Blaine to be friends in the first place, and Blaine was more than okay with at least having one friend. 

"Well not doing my homework won't get me expelled, and I don't have anyone to fuck tonight so I might as well." Blaine said.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "There's always me if you're that bored." 

Blaine just gave him a thumbs down and turned back to his work. There was no way in hell he would ever lay in bed with Sebastian, even if he was slightly good looking. 

"So are you actually going to attend Warbler practice today? They all hate you, and me, but they've made it pretty clear that they still need our amazing voices of they want to win against those Nude Erections." Sebastian said as he headed towards the door. 

Blaine rubbed his forehead while saying, "Do you think I should?" 

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, "Wes did say that he had a important announcement today during practice.....so yes, I think you should go. Besides, you didn't go yesterday."

"Fine. Let me put my shoes on real quick." Blaine got up from his seat and went over to their closet to get his slacks.

He heard the door shut and turned around, rolling his eyes when he saw that Sebastian was no longer in the room. Of course he couldn't wait 30 seconds for Blaine to get his shoes on and then leave.

Well, that's Sebastian for you. A asshole to even his supposed friend.

Though Blaine probably would've left without him if the roles were reversed so...

Once he got his slacks on, he loosened his tie and made his way out the door. 

He didn't hate singing. In fact, he really liked to sing. He didn't really like anyone that was in The Warblers, but if they gave him a chance to sing, he would take it wholeheartedly. 

He knew he had a good voice, and that was why a majority of the solos and duets went to him. It was basically one of the things that he rarely skipped out on.

The only reason he wasn't there yesterday was because he was receiving a blowjob from a freshman.

* * *

Sebastian walked down the hallways of Dalton, making his way to the practice room. Dalton was huge and it would take him a good 15 minutes to walk across the campus and reach practice. Which was why he didn't bother to wait for Blaine to put his shoes on. Sure practice would start in 35 minutes, but Blaine liked to walk slow and he wasn't up for talking about anything.

He sighed and slowed his pace when he reached the front entrance door of the dorms and exited the building. It was a nice sunny day, the sun just starting to set while birds flew by the trees that were swaying in the light wind.

It was a good day for practice. They had just learned their competition, which were some group called the Nude Erections(?) and a bunch of old people. It seemed like it was going to be a pretty easy win in Sebastian's book, and while he liked a challenge, he was completely okay with advancing to the next round easily.

As he walked along the sidewalk, he glanced around the premises. The courtyard was pretty big, with lots of different flowers scattered around small trees, and a giant oak tree that stood in the very middle of the courtyard. It was actually really pretty if anyone stopped and looked at it. 

And that's what he did. He stopped and just looked. It was also really relaxing and sometimes it could be a good place to study or read book, something Sebastian only did once in a long while. But since it was such a nice day out, maybe he could just skip today's rehearsal and sit under the oak tree. He did deserve a good break after all the work he did in the school. It was hard to have the highest grades, be one of the best singers in the Warblers, and pick up a new guy at Scandals every weekend. 

He nodded and turned around, seeing Blaine walking out the front doors. He made his way over there and patted him on the back.

"I'm going to sit out here for rehearsal today. Care to tell them I felt sick and stayed behind?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows up and down. Blaine rolled his eyes and started walking forward.

"Whatever." He yelled. 

Sebastian hummed in appreciation and turned back to the oak tree. He started walking towards it only to notice a figure already sitting under it once he got closer. He rolled his eyes and huffed in frustration, wondering why the one day he decided to relax under the oak tree, someone was already taking his place.

He neared the figure and said, "So I guess I'm not the only one who decided to take a quick break from life huh?"

The figure turned it's head in Sebastian's direction. 

He had fluffy auburn hair that was neatly styled,  huge thick-rimmed glasses that were quite ugly and framing his blue/green eyes, skin that was paler than those vampires on the Twilight movies, and a book opened in his hands. Despite noticing that the kid was lacking in the appearance department and a obvious gay nerd, Sebastian also noticed that it was a kid he had never seen before. 

The guy continues looking up at Sebastian, waiting for him to speak again. So he did.

"Haven't seen you around here before. You new?" 

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, I transferred here today actually."

Sebastian sat down next to him and held out his hand, noting just how high-pitched the kid's voice was as he introduced himself, "Sebastian Smythe is my name. Trust me, you've probably heard about me already. I'm, you know, the smartest and most handsome man in the whole school to everyone here."

"Kurt Hummel is my name. Trust me, if everyone here sees you as the smartest and most handsome man in the whole school, they must be delusional. After all, you have a smirky little meerkat face accompanied with horse teeth and the smell of craigslist wafting off of you." 


	3. Look Out Dalton, Here Comes Kurt Hummel!

Kurt sat inside his dad's truck as they made their way to Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. He was gazing out the window as about a billion trees passed on by, only presented by the darkness that was within the background, almost giving off a creep horror-movie vibe. He kept expecting some kind of girl in a long white dress to be standing in the middle or by the road they were traveling on. 

Not like he didn't just survive a true horror movie only to leave all his friends, school, and favorite teachers behind, somewhat making it as if he didn't survive unscathed.

And if you have no idea what the heck he's talking about, then let him quickly (but not really) explain:

His school life for him was......meh. He had the highest grades in the whole entire school, which was a result from him constantly studying and actually caring about where he ends up at the end of his soon to be amazing life. He liked spending his extra time reading books about fairy tails and murder-mysteries, singing with his friends in Glee, and proving to everyone around him that he was a role model and someone you would only pray to be like. 

He's gladly never gotten in trouble whatsoever, and he's gladly never fancied himself with romance after his failed crushes on his now step-brother Finn and Sam. Honestly, he's found that romance is pretty much just a waste of time unless your done giving your all in life and you want to settle down. He's done the calculations and what he's come up with is that he'll be ready for a boyfriend when he's about 37 years of age. Not too old, not too young.

But that's not important at the moment. What's important is that he mention that his high school life at McKinley is.....let's see......UTTER HELL.

Yep, back at McKinley Kurt was unwanted for being gay, a theater nerd, and a regular nerd. And since he was so unwanted, the jocks and pretty much anyone that wasn't in the New Directions made sure he knew it.

Being slammed into lockers, being thrown into dumpsters, being drowned in slushy every single day, being drowned in piss via balloons, and being called certain names.

Pretty much all the amateur stuff. He could even sometimes laugh at how cliche those idiots were, it was outright hilarious.

It  _was_ , until things got a little too much to handle even for Mr. Perfect right here. Until David Karofsky showed up.

Karofsky was your normal homophobe that had picked up most of the bullying, practically becoming the leader in all the jock's stupid antics. It was outright annoying at first, just like the rest were. But then it started to kinda creep Kurt out.

It became apparent that whenever Kurt was alone in hallways, Karofsky was there too. Whenever Kurt was alone in the bathroom, Karofsky was there too. Whenever Kurt was alone in the parking lot, Karofsky was there too. Basically, whenever Kurt was alone, Karofsky was always there too. Using their encounters to push him, call him a fag or fairy, pouring a slushy over his head, or throwing him in a dumpster. Sometimes he even threatened to punch Kurt in the face, only to storm off afterwards. 

And then, then came  _the looks._

It had started to become common that whenever he saw Karofsky coming his way, there was a certain look in his eyes. While he couldn't name the look as one of anger or disgust, he wasn't exactly sure what it was. And even so, it sent chills down his spine and made him feel uneasy. 

Now Kurt Hummel is not one to easily get chills, not even when he's reading one of his books that involves someone getting murdered. The only rare times he does get chills, is when he's in a cold room or cold in general. So if the look in Karofsky's eyes sent chills down his spine, then something must be wrong. Sadly, Kurt got his answer in the most disgusting way possible.

He shuddered at the memory of what had happened to him prior to being immediately transferred to Dalton. It was a memory he hadn't exactly come to terms with, and rather a memory he didn't want to remember. Not yet anyway.

His dad looked over at him and gave him a quick pat on the back. He just knew what his son was thinking about by the look on his face, and he wanted nothing more than to get his mind off of it.

"So buddy, since you got so lucky and got a single person room, you can decorate it however you want without Finn complaining. Isn't that great?" Burt put a smile on his face, trying to lighten the mood.

Kurt smiled as well, "Yeah. One of the perks of being extremely smart and getting the best scholarship, I get to choose whether I have to deal with someone else or not when I'm not going to classes. Pretty great to me."

Burt chuckled and shook his head. He was certainly happy that his son was still able to smile and me snarky after what had happened. It just proved that the bullies never really won. They weren't able to erase Kurt's quirky personality, at least not all of it. After all, someone who went through what Kurt went through didn't come out completely okay. He knew there was some stuff that had changed about Kurt. Like how sometimes, his snarky remarks came out almost forced or planned. Or how Kurt now and then flinched when Finn or any other guy touched him, like he was expecting some kind of pain to come out of the contact.

It just all came down to the fact that Kurt was strong, and he didn't like to show any signs of weakness on purpose. And while he didn't think it was exactly healthy for Kurt to be holding in his feelings, he knew that if he were to push Kurt, he wouldn't get any better. So, he would wait until Kurt was ready to come to him or someone else he trusted and hope that way he would get better.

The comfortable silence returned between them as Burt continued to drive the rest of the way.

* * *

Kurt flopped down onto his bed, heaving a huge sigh. His dad had just left after helping Kurt bring all his boxes to his dorm room, and he was really tired. They had only left the day prior, Westerville being 2 hours away, and his dad thought it was a good idea to stay at a hotel and spend the next day together before dropping Kurt and his belongings off at Dalton. It ended up being a pretty good idea in the end.

He'd be lying if he said he wouldn't miss his dad, Carol, Finn, and the rest of the New Directions. But he would especially miss his dad most of all. If only Dalton wasn't too far away and he could've just stayed home while attending. Though he really did enjoy decorating his own room and not having to be criticized by Finn or having him walk into his room without knocking all the dang time while he was trying to get work done or read peacefully. 

He looked over at his uniform and got up from his bed, deciding to try it on. 

After a few minutes, he was able to get it on and cringed at the blazer. Looking into the mirror, he found that the uniform looked awkward and weird on him. He really wished that he was allowed to wear normal clothing, but sadly he wasn't. 

He pushed up his glasses and glanced around the room. He was too tired to start setting everything up, so he wasn't going to decorate just yet. He walked over to his window and peered outside, the view pleasing his eyes. There was some kind of big courtyard in front of the dorm building that looked absolutely beautiful. Flowers of all kinds were scattered throughout the yard, with a huge tree in the middle towering over them. It looked like the perfect place to take a nap or.....

Kurt turned quickly on his heels and opened the box that contained his favorite books. He took one out and quickly exited his dorm, making sure to lock up behind him before heading towards the exit.

The tree would be the perfect place to sit down and read a good book. The headmaster had said that the courtyard was free to everyone and that even a few students liked to lay down out under the tree. And what better day to try it out then the very first day he arrived? He deserved the break and quiet atmosphere. In that point Kurt was kinda grateful that the school he had transferred to was a private school for rich and smart, possibly gay, rich boys. No weirdos running around with cameras and sporting a terrible afro, no grumpy jocks making fart jokes, no cheerleaders that only served the purpose of flirting with jocks or facing Coach Sue's wrath, and no Karofsky.

Once he exited the dorms, he made his way towards the tree in a hurry. He was excited to finally get his break from all the hell he had put up with over the past few days. And here it was, right in front of him. He had the feeling that this tree would become his favorite place in the entire school if things went his way.

He sprawled out under the tree, leaning against it and opening his book to the first page. He took a good deep breath before he started to read. 

It was already extremely relaxing, and he loved it down to his core. This was indeed to become his favorite spot in the whole school, he was sure of it now more than ever.

* * *

_"What do you want Karofsky?" Kurt said as he stood beside his locker, trying to get his needed textbooks out._

_"I saw the way you were looking at my friend the other day. He did not appreciate being stared at like that at all. Don't you get that no one wants your faggy four-eyes scanning their body?" Karofsky snarled. His bad breath easily reached Kurt's nostrils, which he did not appreciate at all._

_He rolled his eyes, "Oh please. I don't know what friend your talking about, but the point is that none of the males in this school are worth the staring of me. So you saw me do no such thing." Kurt put his history book inside his satchel and closed his locker, facing the idiot he was talking to. Did these neanderthals not understand that he wasn't interested in their sweaty ways? The only boys he had ever slightly crushed on were Finn and Sam, who were pretty much the only guys besides Mike that were actually attractive and worth staring at._

_Karofsky did not like Kurt's response and hit the locker next to him with his fist, anger taking control of his every being._

_"Don't mess with me fairy! I know for a fact that you get off from seeing every guy walk past you. You and your lies won't get past me." Kurt winced at the loud clang of the locker and at the tiny specks of Karofsky spit that hit his face. He huffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes as he pushed past the fuming Karofsky._

_He decided to ignore the burning feeling that he was being stared after in a weird intense way._

* * *

Kurt turned the page, though somewhere along the line he had kinda stopped reading. Thinking back to one of his first encounters that he and Karofsky had alone totally invaded his mind, even though it wasn't entirely welcome. Here he was trying to relax and forget about everything, but everything he was trying to forget was flooding back into his intelligent brain, making it not so intelligent. 

"So I guess I'm not the only one who decided to take a quick break from life huh?" A voice said close by.

Kurt swung his head around at the sound of it, only to see a tall figure looming over him. He squinted as he tried to get a better look through his glasses.

A boy with striking green eyes and weird CW hair was staring back down at him, a slightly frustrated expression on his face. 

"Haven't seen you around here before. You new?" The boy said.

Kurt nodded slowly while saying, "Yeah, I transferred here today actually."

At his response, the guy sat down next to him and held out his hand while talking, "Sebastian Smythe is my name. Trust me, you've probably heard about me already. I'm, you know, the smartest and most handsome man in the whole school to everyone here."

Kurt frowned at his introduction. So the very first person he met was of course the cliche snooty rich boy who thought he was all that, thinking that he was considered a angel to everyone around him. Such a shame though, the guy thought he was the smartest student in the school when Kurt had been named the smartest kid at Dalton now what with his high grades by the headmaster himself, even stating that Kurt was the only one with the best scholarship they had at the school.

He held out his hand and smiled fakely, "Kurt Hummel is my name. Trust me, if everyone here sees you as the smartest and most handsome man in the whole school, they must be delusional. After all, you have a smirky little meerkat face accompanied with horse teeth and the smell of craigslist wafting off of you."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in surprise, clearly shocked that Kurt had become the only person to ever talk to him like that. He almost felt sorry for him, as he was sure Sebastian wasn't used to being referred in such a way. Kurt had probably hurt his pride, but he didn't feel the least bit guilty.

Kurt stood up and brushed the grass off of his pants, his peace clearly disturbed by the arrogant likes of this stranger. Now he just wanted to go back to his dorm, set up his computer, and go to sleep so he could get ready for classes the next day.

Sebastian huffed and grabbed Kurt's arm as he tried to walk off. On instinct, Kurt yanked his arm away from Sebastian in panic, shooting daggers at the boy in front of him. Sebastian seemed surprised at Kurt's reaction, though anyone probably would.

"If we're going to be criticizing each other, then I guess I should say that you have the gayest face I've ever seen hiding behind those fugly spectacles. Welcome to Dalton nerd." Sebastian chuckled at his sad attempt of a insult. At least it was finally a insult Kurt had never received before, but that didn't change the fact that the insult was lazy compared to his.

"Well, I would also like to correct you on the fact that you're supposedly the smartest kid at Dalton....cause your not. Apparently, I'm the only kid in this school now with grades high enough to earn me the Master's Scholarship. I get all years here free, all food here free, all textbooks here free, all activities free, and I get to pick whether I have to put up with someone's crap in the middle of the night and day by choosing if I have my own special room or not. And just so you know, behind these supposed spectacles, a angelic face hides behind there." Kurt said in a hurry, turning on his heel as he made his way back to the dorms.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes in anger. No one ever dared speak to him like that, not even people who obviously disliked him. And he hated the fact that he was slightly impressed with Kurt's ability to say all that in one breath and the fact that he now had a raging boner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what happened to Kurt that was so bad it made him transfer to Dalton? Let me tell you, it's worse than the kiss in Never Been Kissed.


End file.
